


Knocked The Wind Out Of Me

by Babayagakeanu



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, minor violence but it’s training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babayagakeanu/pseuds/Babayagakeanu
Summary: This was requested by @Iworshipkeanureeves on tumblr. Reader is a stuntwoman training for John Wick 4.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Knocked The Wind Out Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dump of my most recent work:) enjoy sinners!

Y/n wrapped her hair into a hair-tie, getting ready to spar with Keanu for one of the many fight scenes within the movie. She had done many fight scenes in her career, but never one with Keanu-fucking-Reeves. They’ve chatted on and off set for a while, quickly becoming friends. She was wrapping her hands in her boxing gear, it wasn’t needed but she likes to protect her body, seeing as how it makes her money. A swift knock came from her assistant, Rebecca, from the other side of the trailer door, notifying y/n that they were ready for her. She took a deep breath, looking over her outfit, making sure she didn’t look like hell hath became her. She was wearing leggings, and maybe they were a teensy bit see through, but they were the only clean ones she had. She had paired it with a lavender athletic bra, her breasts being crushed against her chest so she was able to move swiftly against her opponent. She shrugged on her shoes, meeting her assistant outside to escort her to the sparring room. Chad had greeted y/n with a warm smile and hug, happy to see one of his greatest friends working with him on his movie. They strolled over together, quietly chatting before greeting the star of the movie. 

“Y/n, this is Keanu. You’ll be shooting one of the fight scenes with him, so take it easy on him, alright? He’s a bit of a baby.” Chad cracks a wide grin as Keanu playfully punches him in the arm, a soft smirk on his features. 

Y/n’s giggle rings clear through the room, the honey-coated sound melting in his brain. Keanu watched as she interacted with Chad, her soft face glowing as she nodded. To say Keanu had a crush on her was on understatement, it was more of a growing obsession. The late nights were he was too aroused to sleep because of her, his large hand tugging on his thick cock, picturing her on his knees for him. He dreamed to feel the silk of her skin against his, but instead he spent his nights alone in his bed, dreaming for you to be on the other side of it. The clap of chad’s hand on his shoulder shook him back to reality, motioning for the two to get into position and wait for his cue.

They stood in a crouched position facing off against each other, the slight hunch of y/n’s shoulders caused her breasts to spill out further, the swell of her breasts catching Keanu’s eye. 

“And, action!” Chad shouts, y/n jumping immediately into action and tries to swing at Keanu, getting a few hits in first before he’s allowed to block and strike back. The pair’s grunts and short breaths filled the room, and Y/n slid under Keanu’s legs, jumping back up and into position again before trying to strike. The end of the scene was approaching, the moment that she had been dreading since jumping onto this movie. A few more strikes and Keanu had suddenly grabbed Y/n and “threw” her into the wall, padded heavily with mats so she wouldn’t injure herself. The moment came and Keanu raced up to her, pinning her against the wall, his chest rising and coming down heavily from the action. Sweat had began to seep into his shirt, clinging to his toned torso. He wasn’t overly muscular, toned arms and broad shoulders paired with a soft belly that she had wanted to place her hands on for a long time. His mahogany eyes stared deep into hers, and for a moment Y/n saw a flash of lust pass through his eyes, darkening them.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-  
For a while, after the training session, they’ve been on each other’s minds. Keanu had resorted to a cold shower while Y/n had succumbed to a couple of mind-blowing orgasms, and then a cold shower, too. She had just finished in the shower, pulled on a t-shirt, not even worrying about a constricting bra and had began to brush her hair out when a soft knock rang through her daydreaming. 

Opening the door with a sheepish look, she squeaked, “Hi, Keanu. I-I am so sorry, I thought that you were my assistant. N-Not that it’s a bad thing that you’re here! Uhm...” She had trailed off, her hands focusing on wringing themselves together. 

A soft chuckle from Keanu had startled her. “ It’s alright, it’s my fault. I had come at a bad time.” His lop-sided smile melted her insides as she motioned for him to come in. “Uh, Did you want a drink, Keanu?” Her melodic voice rang in his ears as he watched her shirt ride up from the strain of reaching for the Jack bottle. Seeing that she wouldn’t be able to reach it, he had come up behind her and grabbed it with ease, the heat radiating off his body and making her heart skip a beat. He hands her the bottle, their eyes never leaving each other’s as their fingertips brush, sparks flying through their bodies. 

“Y/n...” he trails off, “I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re always on my mind, and when we were fighting today, it made things even more real.” His large hands come to cup her face, the feel of his calloused fingers rubbing at her cheek made her thighs rub together. This didn’t go unnoticed as Keanu smirked down at her. “I know you feel it, Y/n. The way your breathing is erratic when I’m touching you, and the way your eyes twinkle when we talk to each other. I just need to hear you say it, baby.”

A quiet gasp left her lips as she has reached her boiling point. “Why say anything when you’ve already said it all.” She grabs the Arch shirt, worn down with a few holes and pulls him to her lips. The initial shock fades as they work into a rhythm, their tongues combing the inside of each other’s mouths, and Keanu takes his opportunity and grabs her ass in his hands. He slowly rubs and palms at her ass, relishing in the whines and low moans emptying into his mouth as he kisses her. It was getting hot in the trailer, little beads of sweat forming on her forehead, but the was forgetting once Keanu had pulled away, a whine eliciting from Y/n’s throat.

“Patience, sweetheart.” He motions for her to jump, his hands finding her ass again as he carries them to the bed, tossing her down with a certain roughness that both excited and made her nervous. He kisses her again, slow and sensual, before disconnecting their lips, causing Y/n to chuckle in disbelief. The sound was cut short once Keanu found her sweet spot, the soft junction of her collarbone and shoulder, soon replacing it with a sinful delicious whine. Her hands carder through his long longs, roughly tugging at them, making Keanu pause and moan. 

“Oh, someone has a dirty little secret, don’t they?” She giggles, tugging his hair again and moaning once his lips trailed further down, mouthing at the exposed flesh of her breasts. His nimble fingers played with the hem of her shirt, before silently asking for it to be removed. She nods, scratching his beard a little and smiling. He slowly uncovers her chest, watching in awe as her breasts, full, round, and soft, spill out and rest leisurely. She was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen, doe-eyed and the slight sheen of sweat made her skin glow in the warm haze of the bedside lamp. 

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my entire life.” He says, and frowns when she feels the heat of his gaze and tries to cover herself up. “Please don’t, you’re so fucking sexy, you have no idea what you do to me.” His lips find her hard nipples, sucking and teething at them, looking up to see her eyes closed in pleasure, mouth ajar. Her hands claw at his back, slightly slick with sweat as he leaves wet kisses down her stomach, pausing to nip here and there. She helps him shuck off the leggings, giggling as he laughs at the notorious white panties, complete with a pink bow in the front.

“M’gonna make you feel so good, baby. Gonna make you come all in my mouth.” He moans, feeling the wetness seeping through the thin cotton fabric as he rubs at her cunt. 

“Ke, please...” She trails off, Keanu feeling a wave of emotion coming over him at the nickname. “I need—”

“What do you want, baby? Tell me where you want my lips.” She motions to her dripping cunt, slick with the arousal that Keanu had created. “I want them on my pussy, baby, please!” She squeals, feeling his rough fingers gliding through her wetness. 

“Your wish is my command, princess.” he drags a slow, teasing lick up her cunt, moaning at her taste. “You taste like fucking candy, baby. So tasty and all for me.”

“All for you, Ke.” She moaned, feeling his tongue circle around her clit, his beard slick with her juices already. A hand comes down and gets a good grip going on his hair, tugging when he hits the right spot with his fingers deep inside of her. “I’m so close, Keanu, d-don’t stop!” Her hips rise with every lick and suck of her clit, desperate for the impending release. Her whines crescendo into high moans, and with a final final flick of Keanu’s tongue, she screams his name like a prayer, the sheen of saltysweat invading his lips as he kissed her forehead. She basks in the glow of her orgasm, the warmth of Keanu’s body passing through hers. 

“My god, you’re so beautiful. You have me so in love with you, princess.” He had wanted to tell her earlier, but he couldn’t find the right words until now. Y/n looked up at him, looking into his auburn eyes for deception, and when she found nothing but love and adoration for her, tears brimmed her eyes as she kissed him sweetly. 

His now hard cock was digging into her thigh, making her giggle slightly. She rubbed her warm palm against his member, making Keanu groan and rut against her hand. With haste, they made quick work with his jeans and belt, the sound of the metal belt clanging to the floor. She gave his cock a few tugs, watching as the precum oozed onto her hand. Like a kitten, she made eye contact and licked up his cum, and he watched with blown pupils. 

“Gonna fucking fill you up, make you into the dirty little slut you are,” he moans, grabbing at her soft hips and pulling her flush against his hot and needy cock, already started to grind and rut into her like an animal. “You fell how hard I am, princess? Look at the mess you made.” he tuts, watching as she squirms beneath him. He was so sweaty, unhinged, feral even. Strands of his dark locks cling to his forehead as he sinks into her, a communal moan passsing through both of their lips. “God, you’re so fucking tight and wet.” She moans in response, too full to create a sentence. He rocks into her slowly, letting her adjust to his size, watching as y/n’s tight cunt swallows his cock with each thrust.

“Please, Ke...” She mewls, jutting her hips up to meet his slow, torturous thrusts. “I need you to go faster.” He snaps his hips against her in response, the sudden motion making y/n squeal in pleasure, her cunt clenching around his long cock. 

“I’ve waited too long for this, I don’t know how long I’m gonna last, little one.” He groans, the feeling of her cunt squeezed around him becoming too much for him to bear. She whines, the feeling of his cock brushing against her sweet spot slowly bringing her to her second undoing.

“Ke, I’m so close!” She gasps, grabbing onto his shoulders as he bites down on her shoulder and snaps his hips faster into hers. Her legs tense as they wrap around his waist and he watches as her second orgasm is her reckoning, her eyes are screwed shut, her mouth agape as a hoarse cry rips from her throat, Keanu falling shortly after her was a guttural groan and sloppy thrusts as he fills her.

———

The post-sex afterglow is upon them, her hand swirls lazy circles on Keanu’s chest, the slow rise and fall of his chest comforting.

“I’m in love with you,” Keanu says, mostly to himself but she hears it. She presses a soft kiss to his chest, muttering those same words back as sleep takes them.


End file.
